hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 South Atlantic Cyclone Season (Sassmaster/Bobnekaro/Keranique)
The 2025-26 South Atlantic Cyclone Season was a very active season, featuring 14 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. The season was the first documented record of an entire season of tropical cyclones forming in the South Atlantic basin. Season Overview The 2026 South Atlantic Cyclone season was mainly active; featuring 14 named storms along with 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. It also featured an off-season storm forming in July. The first named storm and hurricane was Cyclone Deacon; a strong Category 2 tropical cyclone. Deacon was also the first storm of the season to make landfall; moving into Uruguay and Argentina as a tropical storm that caused moderate damage and no fatalities. The second storm of the season was a disorganized tropical system named Nkechinyer. Nkechinyer lasted for only one day, developing November 22 and later dissipating several hours later due to the fact the storm lacked closed circulation. The third storm was Cyclone Severino, a low end category 1 tropical cyclone, and was the second storm to make landfall, making landfall only on Tristan da Cunha, surprisingly away from favorable environment as it rapidly got disorganized and dissipated hours after making landfall. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2025 till:01/08/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/11/2025 till:24/11/2025 color:C2 text:Deacon (C2) from:22/11/2025 till:22/11/2025 color:TS text:Nkechinyer (TS) from:02/12/2025 till:06/12/2025 color:C1 text:Severino (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 text:December from:01/01/2026 till:01/02/2026 text:Jan. 2026 from:01/02/2026 till:01/03/2026 text:February from:01/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:01/05/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Cyclone Deacon On November 11, a Tropical Depression formed well off the coast of Vitoria, Brazil. TD One moved East and made a quick turn Southwest. Under a favorable environment, TD One quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Deacon. Deacon continued to move Southwest down the Brazilian coastline, rapidly getting stronger and stronger. Deacon eventually became a Category 2 Cyclone while East of Santa Catarina Province, Brazil. Deacon took a quick turn Southwest, slowly weakening back to a Category 1 Cyclone. Deacon then made landfall in Central Uruguay, causing minimal damage and no deaths. Deacon continued to cause high winds and flooding over Northern Uruguay and Northeastern Argentina before dissipating. Tropical Storm Nkechinyer On November 20, a tropical wave developed in the central Southern Atlantic. Two days later it developed into Tropical Depression Two. 6 hours later, it briefly intensified into Tropical Storm Nkechinyer before weakening back to a tropical depression shortly thereafter. Very disorganized with a weak closed circulation, the weak depression dissipated at 21:00 UTC on November 22. Cyclone Severino On December 1, a tropical wave split into two portions; one wave wouldn't develop at all while the other portion developed into Tropical Depression Three, about 700 miles south of St. Helena, early December 2, as it began getting organized. Later in the day on December 2, a recon flight found a recorded wind speed of 44 miles per hour, upgrading Tropical Depression Three to Tropical Storm Severino, as it began to go southwest at about 6 miles per hour, as it began to go over a brief favorable environment, strengthening from 50 miles per hour to 75 miles per hour, as it left the favorable environment, still going southwest but going at a faster rate of 9 miles per hour, as it gained a clouded eye similar to Hurricane Joaquin. On December 3, it began to weaken once more, as it weakened to 60 miles per hour, it turned subtropical, before going over another favorable environment and becoming tropical again, strengthening to a peak of 80 miles per hour, as it started to turn slowly east, being about 600 miles away from Tristan da Cunha. On December 4, it entered the favorable environment as it moved east, peaking at 80mph once more, rapidly accelerating before stalling about 100 miles from Tristan da Cunha. On December 5, it made landfall at Tristan da Cunha at around mid-day, bringing hurricane force winds, and heavy winds, as it caused heavy erosion around the island. On December 6, the cyclone started to rapidly weaken and dissipated as it was making landfall on the two other islands. It only caused one fatality from when the wave was swept out to sea. It caused heavy damage to the city, but not as much damage as in the forests. Category:Season collabs Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:South Atlantic tropical cyclone Category:Rare South Atlantic Cyclones Category:South Atlantic Category:Future seasons Category:South Atlantic Cyclone Season Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Bob Nekaro Category:Sassmaster15 Category:AGirlCalledKeranique